Bound New York
by Sapphonic
Summary: [Suby]Abby’s mission is to find Susan who has been missing for 2 weeks & tries to persuade her to come back to Chicago. With Chloe Lewis. Ch 7 up Susan has an ultrasound.[FF][Rated for content]
1. I

"**Bound New York"**

**Summary:**Abby's mission is to find Susan who has been missing for two weeks and tries to persuade her to come back to Chicago.

**Rated:** F/F sexual content.

_For AP..._

**-I-**

_**Previously… "**Bound to Shock" Kerry Weaver harassed Susan again in the drug lock-up. _

"_Susan, you can't leave us, you're the best ER chief we've had since Mark Greene and wonderful teacher too. Can't we talk about this problem of yours?" Abby said worriedly. _

_Just before Susan left the room and she shook her head "What problem? There is no problem now. Weaver has won her game. It hurts like hell. The whole thing in my life at the minute is like a roller coaster of emotions, one minute were high in love and another were low because of something negative happens like rejecting one or another. I can't do this anymore, especially there's a baby on the way. I'm gone for good… bye…"_

---

_Two weeks later…_

Abby hammered on the door. A woman opened the door and looked down at Abby's petite frame.

"Hello? Can I help you?" She said peering through her sleepy eyes. "You realized what time it is?

"Hi, Yes it is a matter of urgency. I was wondering if you are Susan Lewis's landlady?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Yes I am and may I ask who are you?" The landlady asked.

She replied, "I am Susan's friend and colleague Abby."

"Oh yes I have seen you with her on odd occasion."

"Yes."

"You're a Doctor." She smiled

"Yes," Abby smiled back "I was wondering if I could have access to her apartment please?"

The landlady frowned at Abby's request.

She continued "Susan hasn't been here for two weeks now."

"Yes I haven't seen her myself, for a while." The woman coughed violently. Abby winced at the rattling noise from that woman's chest. She asked "Is she ok?"

"I am not really sure. She's having family problems and I need to get in her place to deal with things like the post, messages and so on"

"Oh dear…"

"So we are unsure when she will be coming back so I am very kindly checking her place. She would greatly appreciate me going in"

"Well I don't normally do this"

"I don't normally ask but…" Abby looked down in her pocket and pulled out her hospital I.D. tag and waved it under the landlady's nose. "Here you here's my name and my picture in case of any repercussions."

The lady looked down her nose trying to focus on the tag. "Poor Dr Lewis I hope she is ok?"

Abby pursed her lips and raised her brows.

"Oh she's such a lovely kind woman." She commented.

"Yes she is." The brunette answered. She glanced at her watch, puffed out her cheeks and started to feel anxious whether the landlady would let her in and running out of time, as she was due for work soon.

"Wait one minute I get you the keys, I suppose I can trust you but…" She pointed her finger up "I will need you to sign a form for my legal reasons."

"Sure no problem," Abby shook her head with excitement, as she is one step closer to find where Susan has disappeared to. Before Abby walked away she said, "I think you should get your chest checked out by your doctor."

---

Abby swung the keys round her finger as she walked along the hallway heading towards Susan's apartment.

Unlocked the door and entered Susan's home. She pushed the door open with a struggle and popped her head round to look down, two weeks worth of mail wedged beneath. Abby bent over to gather the mail together and gagged as a strong rotting smell assaulted her nostrils coming from the kitchen. She grabbed the dishevelled bit of her scarf, covered her mouth and nose to mask out the offending smell. She headed to the fridge and opened the door.

"Jeez ugh!" Abby groaned looking at the rotting content of the fridge. The milk had curdled into yoghurt like texture. Mouldy cheese and leftover Chinese food in cartons formed a bacteria kingdom.

She spun round to look in the drawers for a garbage bag. Shook the bag open and shoved all the decomposing contents from the fridge in to the bag. Abby heaved and puffed out her cheeks trying not to vomit. Tied up the bag and walked out of the apartment to the garbage chute in the hallway. Opened the flap, threw it in and headed back to Susan's stinking home.

Abby opened all the windows to let in fresh air and glanced round for the telephone. She spotted it sitting on the PC desk. Abby stepped forward and picked the phone up, pressed redial and looked at the caller I.D. She studied the code and not familiar with the numbers. Abby saw the telephone address book underneath the PC keyboard and flipped it open. She automatically turned to page to look for Susan's sister Chloe as her best guess that she may have gone there.

She opened the book and found Chloe's number that matched with hers. Abby blew out a sigh of relief, hoping that Susan was definitely there. She grabbed a pen and took a sheet of paper from the printer and jotted the details. Folded it up and shoved it in her pocket. Abby glanced down at her watch, shut the windows and left the apartment.

---

Abby strode through the sliding doors of the ambulance bay and headed towards the lounge.

"Have you heard from Susan?" Kerry asked leaning against the counter.

Abby swung on her heels to glare at the chief of staff "What you care about Susan?"

"A great deal actually."

"Oh well you have a funny way of showing it especially that I think you drove the vulnerable woman away." Abby walked up to the admit desk to position herself in front of Kerry.

"Susan, vulnerable?" Kerry forced a laugh "Susan is a big girl she's strong enough to deal with things otherwise she wouldn't be chief of ER"

Abby tugged the red head's elbow and moved her to one side. This took Kerry by surprise

"Well you are gonna know sooner or later. Susan is pregnant, that's why she's vulnerable."

Kerry's gasped and her mouth hanging wide open. Her complexion turned in to a whiter shade of pale. "I-I erm… had no idea Abby."

"No you wouldn't. I'm the only one Susan has told."

"I did wonder why she was glowing so much that I found her gratifying."

"Ugh!" Abby scoffed in disbelief at Kerry persistent fascination about Susan. "I would like to request something that I wouldn't ever do and it is very short notice."

"And what's that Abby?"

"An annual leave."

"Well I could let you have it as we are well staffed at the moment and considering that I don't remember when you last had one. How short notice?"

"Today…" Abby answered short sharply.

"Today? Why?" Kerry frowned.

"Because I want to find Susan as I am deeply concerned about her."

Kerry forced a laugh again "Abby you know how big America is?"

"Oh gee I don't know, that's good one..." Abby said sarcastically and pouted at her boss. She continued "I know where she is and I need to fly over there as soon as poss…"

"Give me hour as I need to look at the rota chart to see who can cover you? How long do you need?" She asked

"Two weeks max."

"What?"

"I will be more likely to be back within a week I just want to cover it just in case." Abby shrugged. "I could even be back in a few days… I don't know."

"It's a lot to ask for in short notice."

"Yes it is and maybe I could blackmail you Kerry as I _know_ everything what you have done with my best friend."

Kerry froze on the spot after hearing this. She relaxed her shoulders and said "Your best friend? You mean your lover."

"Whatever," Abby walked away towards the lounge "Let me know soon please."

"Erm… Abby," Kerry waved her back. "If you find Susan, tell her that her position hasn't been filled in."

"What are trying to tell me Kerry, You have a guilty conscience, all the sudden?"

---

Abby fiddled with her locker combination, took off her coat, shoved it in and slammed the door shut. Turned to the PC in the corner and clicked on the Internet Explorer icon. She headed to the sink, grabbed a mug and poured coffee in to it. She turned back to seat herself in front of the PC and typed in the appropriate keywords in the search engine. She found a flight site and inputted the details required. Abby waited a few seconds until the information she needed came up… Flight UA 296 Chicago to New York departs 6.00 pm $322 per person. Abby raised her brows at the price, but Susan is worth it.

"I thought you were working?" Kerry asked as she strode in to the lounge.

Abby looked up "I'm having a coffee, my shift isn't on for another ten minutes," She replied "and I was looking at the available flights."

"Abby I came in to say that you are granted for annual leave."

"Really?" She chirped "Well… I appreciate it thank you."

"Look. I'm sorry about Susan."

"You are apologizing to the wrong person Dr. Weaver," Abby turned to face the screen. "I guess I'll book the flight tickets now."

"When are you planning going?"

"Tonight…" Abby answered typing away.

"Oh that soon, I thought you were going tomorrow."

"Nope." Abby shook her head.

"Well good luck Abby finding her. I am really truly sorry what I've done," Kerry smiled painfully and limped towards the door. Abby doesn't reply. Kerry pulled open the door. "When you find Susan, make sure to send her straight back in here."

---

Abby rushed home after finishing her shift to gather her things and packed her clothes. Headed off to check in at the airport for her flight to New York…


	2. II

**-II-**

Abby got out of the New York yellow cab and swung her rucksack over her shoulder. Shut the door, removed a couple of dollar bills from her pocket and extended her hand to give them to the driver. Abby straighten herself up and swung on her heels to look around the street. The brunette huddled herself as she shivered against the freezing cold night and caught Susan's car on the corner of her eye. Abby strode towards the vehicle and glanced at the licence plate to make sure it is for definite. It read "Illinois" underneath the numbers. She blew out a sigh of relief that the trip to New York wasn't a wasted journey. Abby pulled out a piece of paper from her other pocket to glance at the number of Chloe's and scanned down the street.

Abby surprised herself that she was actually stood in front of the house itself. She climbed up to the steps and hesitated for a minute to knock on the door. She gently rapped her knuckles and waited for an answer. When the door opened Abby felt the wave from the heating hit her face.

"Oh hello?" Chloe frowned at the stranger on her doorstep.

"Chloe?" Abby asked raising her brows.

"Y-y-yes"

Abby smiled with relief. "I was wondering if Susan was with you?"

Chloe jaw dropped to the floor. Then they both heard Susan's voice coming.

"Chloe… You ok… Who is it?" Susan asked walking in the hallway and froze on the spot when she saw Abby standing at the door. She shook her head in amaze "Wha… Abby?"

Abby sighed, "Oh thank god you're ok!"

Abby and Susan stared at each other for a short moment. Chloe glanced at the pair.

"Erm… Susan?"

Susan shook her head again "Oh I'm sorry Chloe, this is Abby."

"Oh this is Abby. I've heard all about you" Chloe nodded "Don't just stand there? Come in!"

Abby stepped in the warmth "Heard about me? Good things I hope?" She smiled wryly.

"I'll go back in the kitchen and get on with the dinner" Chloe insisted as she headed off.

"How did you know I was here?" Susan yelled in her whisper.

"Well gee Susan it was a wild guess." Abby said unzipping her coat.

"Ok," Susan replied with a pause. She took Abby's coat and hung it up. "But how did you get Chloe's address?"

"I broke into your apartment," Abby grinned forcefully.

"What?"

"Yeah I had to break the door down to get in," Abby said, "Oh god! You should have seen the mess I made…"

Susan gasped with her mouth wide open in disbelief. She shook her head, as she didn't know what to say about that.

Abby stared hard at Susan. She laughed out loud "You sucker! No I didn't break the door down. Your land lady gave me the keys."

"Oh?" Susan paused and laughed nervously.

"Come on Susan I was worried, I was worried sick that you had gone missing for two weeks. You expect me to sit back and say Ah she'll be alright."

"Yeah," Susan gave a guilty sigh and rubbed her forehead "I'm sorry."

"Kerry upset you big time hasn't she?"

Susan looked up at Abby at an instant. "Did she tell you?"

"Susan, I don't think she would deny anything. I just know. She did say that she was sorry. I know what she has been like. I have kind of blackmailed her to get the time off at a short notice"

"Really?"

---

"Aw isn't that cute that your best buddy come looking for you" Chloe squawked.

"Ah yes," Abby raised her brows and nodded. She felt Susan's hand discreetly under the table, sliding along her lap. Abby placed her own on top of Susan's and they clasped it together tightly. She asked "Chloe do you know where the nearest hotel from here?

"Abby!" Susan shook her head, stared at her "Why would you think we would turf you out, we can put you up here no problems."

Chloe offered, "Well that's if you want to sleep on the couch."

"Sure no problems."

"No Chloe, Abby is sleeping with me. We can share the bed." Susan demanded

"Ok, if that's what you want to do" Chloe smiled spooning some vegetables on her plate. "Yeah I don't want to hear you two in bed talking all night."

"Chloe you sound like mom." Susan wined placing her knife and fork on to the empty plate.

Chloe looked at Abby "Susie used to do this all the time when she was a kid. Yapping all night when she had a friend to stay."

"So" The blonde shrugged "Isn't that what friends do?"

"I don't know, my teen years was a bit hazy," She laughed taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah Chloe, smoking weed out of the bedroom window with your dopey friends." Susan smirked tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear "I don't know how mom turned a blind eye on you."

"They got so used to me being a bad girl that they couldn't define what's badder!" Chloe is now laughing hysterically

Susan laughed back "Yeah you got away with murder."

Abby chuckled at the sisterly banter. She turned look at Susan "So you never got in to trouble then?"

Susan sighed "No, not really…"

"Susie was a goody goody, always got her head in the books."

Abby chuckled again "Well yeah Chloe, look at her, success in career has paid up for her."

"Not anymore…" Susan muttered under her breath.

The phone rang and Chloe went to answer it.

"And makes you think that?" The brunette frowned

"Well I practically walked out of my job, didn't I?" Susan stated the matter of fact.

"Have you? So you don't think you will be able to walk straight back in there?" Abby asked, as she remembered the conversation with Weaver earlier, she hinted that Susan maybe able to have her position back.

"What? What do you mean?" The blonde sneered.

"I erm don't know Susan," Abby answered trying to changed the subject. "I'm pretty tired after working on an early and flying out here, maybe we should talk about issues tomorrow."

"Ok we should go out together tomorrow, talk, shop and eat."

"That will be great," Abby smiled and rose up on her feet "Excuse me, I hope I'm not being rude about wanting to go to bed now".

"Sure go," Chloe waved. "Little Susie will be here soon, her dad is running late."

"Ok." Susan nodded watching every move Abby makes, leaving the dining room.

---

Abby slightly opened her eye when she heard Susan crept in the dim lit bedroom. She could see Susan leaning over looking at her taking a deep breath and gave a sad smile. Susan pulled her sweater over her head and threw it on the chair. Unbuckled the belt and unzipped her jeans and slid them off. She took off her t-shirt and Abby nearly gasped at the size of Susan's breasts. Abby hasn't seen Susan in the flesh for over two weeks and her pregnancy has made her breasts larger. The blonde unclasped her bra and the brunette took a gulp as she was starting feel aroused watching Susanpeel off the clothes one by one.

Susan walked in to the en-suite bathroom, brushed her teeth and studied herself in the mirror especially her tummy to see if the bump is yet noticeable. The blonde walked back in to the bedroom and stood by the bed taking off her panties. Slipped under the covers and snuggled up to Abby. They enjoyed the warmth of the embrace that they have missed. They both drifted off to sleep.


	3. III

**-III-**

"Hey," Susan smiled when watched Abby fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey," She smiled back.

"Sleep well?" She asked stroking her hair.

"Yes," Abby nodded as she turned on her side to face Susan. "I haven't slept for nearly two weeks because of the constant worrying about you."

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you where I have gone," Susan whispered with her shameful expression

"Yes you should have, I gave your details to the missing persons department because I knew you were vulnerable with being pregnant."

Susan felt a sob in her throat after hearing "Oh god Abby," and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I just had an instinct that you might have fled here."

"Yes I just wanted to get away because I want to get my head straight. I'm still in shock for quitting. The whole thing kept replaying in my head."

Abby studied hard at Susan's face.

"I don't know how sorry I am," Susan shook her head gently "It's was so selfish of me to abandon you like that."

"I thought you wasn't going to come back."

"I wouldn't do that. Like I said I need to get away," Susan sighed and rolled her eyes "And yes I've should have told you, are you mad at me?"

"I was more worried, I suppose I have no room to talk because I haven't treated you great with my confusion like sleeping with that guy…"

"Shush it's ok," Susan interrupted her by placing her finger on the brunette's full lips.

The blonde leaned in to kiss and broke away with a smile. Abby pulled Susan with impulse into herself to feel the closeness of her soft skin of her nakedness. They rolled about with Susan's neck supported by the crook of Abby's arm. They moan with arousal from their tongues exploring inside of their mouths. Abby rolled Susan on her back and she straddled on to her hips then pulled her to sit upright. They both are now sat upright with Abby's legs wrapped round Susan's waist. They carried on kissing passionately with their hands urgently tracing all over their bodies. A long moan escapes from the blonde's throat as Abby's plunged her tongue forcefully, deeply and vigorously inside her mouth.

Chloe walked in to the bedroom with some clean towels in her arms. She froze on the spot and her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw her younger sister making out with another woman.

"Oh god Chloe!" Susan gasped in shock and she winced with embarrassment looking over Abby's shoulder. Abby froze looking at the horror on Susan's face. The brunette shut her eyes tight and gritted her teeth, as she dare not turn to look at Chloe.

"I bought… you both… some fresh towels," Chloe stuttered stepping to one side and carefully placed them on the chest drawers. She left shutting the door behind her.

"Oh god!" Susan cringed covering her face with her hand. She pulled her hand away and looked at Abby with a sad smile.

Abby closed her eyes and sighed as she rose up from Susan's lap.

"Oh I'm sorry Abby."

"Why are you sorry?" Abby shook her head with frown, climbing out of the bed, reaching for the t-shirt. "We knew the risk of someone walking in."

"Yeah Chloe is the sort that doesn't have the courtesy to knock on the door," Susan said getting out of bed too. She stood in front of Abby and studied her face. Susan pulled away Abby stray hair from near her eyes and looked her in a daze. "I'll go talk to Chloe and explain, ok?"

"Ok," Abby nodded pursing lips "I'll go and a shower and… erm… I think you should get something on to wear because I have a feeling that someone else will walk in like little Susie and see two naked woman standing close together here."

Susan shook her head waking up from her daze "Good Idea Abby." She sniggered and paused for a moment, smiling and staring at Abby. Abby raised her brows to signal her to get on with it, get your clothes on…

---

"I'm sorry Chloe that you had to see that," Susan said as she walked in to the kitchen.

"I am sorry that I saw you making out with an woman? I had no idea that you were gay Susie!" Chloe gasped in disbelief

"I'm not gay!" She snapped in defence trying to cover her newly found sexuality.

"Well… what was the hell was that?" Chloe pointed up. "You don't call yourself gay after seeing you…" Chloe waved her arm struggling to think what to say. "Coffee?"

Susan replied "Tea please, I can't bear Coffee at the minute with this damn pregnancy," She continued, "Ok I-I-I don't know what I am. Abby is… erm… I'm attracted to… She is just different, like we connect. She just…" Susan shrugged.

"You still prefer guys?" The older sister interrupted "Yeah right trying think of excuse to make me think that you're straight."

"Chloe I am!" Susan jumped up trying to cover herself and came up with an excuse for a reason to make Chloe think that she isn't gay "Actually I have slept with 2 guys past two months, Abby is the only women I done it with and she will be the only one ever," Susan protested seating herself at the breakfast bar. Susan jerked her head in surprise as it had just dawned on her that Abby isn't the only one. She thought _'Oh god Weaver! Damn it I've slept with Weaver… but that doesn't count, yes it does, no it doesn't, yes for threesome but no for the bribery sex, no that doesn't count cos had to do it keep our jobs online'_ She let out a frustrated sigh. "Do I really need to explain all this?"

"Well that would be a good idea to know when and why you turned this way" Chloe handed the mug of tea to Susan.

Susan sipped her tea and took in a breath "I don't know where to start. Abby and I were abducted on a night out."

Chloe gasped nearly dropping the coffee pot "Were you hurt? You never told me."

"Well it was a situation that we didn't want the world know what happened."

"Nothing to be ashamed about being bound and gagged," She chuckled "It happens all the time."

"It worst than that… it was humiliation,"

Chloe narrowed her eyes and shook her head feeling intrigued.

"We were taken to the place like brothel and put in the this room. We were forced to have sex with each other, me and Abby or they would shoot us dead."

"W-what? You are kidding me? What for? What sick perv do that?" Chloe thrusts a plate of toast under Susan's nose.

"I dunno they probably got paid for providing entertainment" Susan shrugged taking the plate.

"What you two have done… must do good! That's why you can't get enough of each other."

"Chloe please! It wasn't like that, will you let me finish?"

Her older sister nodded taking a bite of her toast.

"We clashed big time the next day feeling embarrassed, our boss got us in her office and cleared the air. Later I went to Abby's and hoping to repair what's between us. And we got a video and erm…" The blonde chewed on her bottom lip "We did it again."

Susan pulled a face when she could see the contents in Chloe's mouth as she chewed like a pig.

"I guess that how it all started?"

"No. We carried on with our own lives for the next 6 months. I dated Chuck for a few week and why the hell we bothered, it didn't work the first time round why did we try again?"

"When does Abby come in to this?" She asked

Susan replied "About a month ago, when she helped decorate my apartment. She messed about with paint flicking. I had strong sense of to kiss her. It didn't happen."

"When did it happen?"

"The next day in the drug lock-up. I tried to avoid her but she same in a started to tease me. We erm… made out in there."

Chloe pulled a face and shook her head.

"Well at least Abby's better looking compare to all the guys you've been with" Susan nodded.

She laughed out loud. "But why? Which other women you gonna have?"

"I am not going to have any other women, I am really confused that why I'm so attracted to my best friend" Susan shook her head frantically "I've already told you this earlier. Why am I repeating everything? Sounds like I have a guilty conscience. Ugh Chloe!"

"Gee you are one confused woman."

"Abby and I going through a comfort phrase ok? We got out of bad relationships. I guess it got too far… Next year it might be all forgotten about and didn't mean a thing."

"Actually Susie I will let you off because you are pregnant and pregnancy gives you funny and weird fetish." Chloe stifled a laugh. "No you are just gay Suse admit it…!"

Abby frowned after hearing this as she walked in to the kitchen in a large t-shirt to get a drink. She not yet had a shower. She interrupted after hearing the fetish thing. "Oh? and what that makes me?"

"Ugh," Susan dropped her shoulders and closed her eyes.

"I think it's best I should go." Abby forced a smile.

"No Abby you are not going," Susan demanded. "I want you to stay. This a good a opportunity to sort things out."

"If that's ok with you?" Abby looked at Chloe like if she's child asking if could stay.

Chloe nodded trying not to laugh but she couldn't stop herself from doing it.

"What's so funny?" Susan frowned.

"I don't know. Having the thought of seeing of our parents face when you introduce your girlfriend, they will be shocked that our Susie is not so sweet."

Susan curled up her top lip to sneer and scoffed "This is no more shocking than your ways getting away with murder like being high on drugs, dumping your kid… yeah Chloe you were nothing but a sad drunk!"

Susan is now wound up about the morals about who is the perfect sister… A rule for one but not for another. She continued "I don't know how sad can anyone gets so drunk because they can't deal their problems."

Anger flashed in Abby eyes after hearing the insensitive remark Susan had made. Abby understood what it was like for Chloe, about her past addiction. The brunette folded her arms and seethed "Huh? Watch what you're saying Susan!"

Susan gasped as she realized what she said, "Oh no Abby I'm so sorry. I didn't think."

"No! You didn't think and you're such a hypocrite. Saying about people can't deal with their own problems," Abby scoffed out loud and prodded Susan on the chest "You…" Digging her finger deeper into Susan's chest causing her to wince "YOU ran away to New York because you couldn't deal with your problems."

Susan by then felt so badly, she buried her face in her hands. Chloe stepped forward to pull Abby away as she felt that she looked as though she is attempted to strike at her sister, as she doesn't know Abby. Then Abby wouldn't do such thing on her friend.

"It's ok Abby. I'm not offended by Susie. I was a sad drunk, I got mixed with the wrong guys."

Abby still glaring at Susan "Well I'm offended because I wasn't a sad drunk. I had my reasons, I've had a shit life trying to keep my family together because I had a mother who was incapable looking after us, I could take in so much especially the way my ex husband treated me."

Susan winced "I'm so sorry, that was so insensitive of me."

"You will be sorry" Abby surprised herself what she said slipped out before had to think.

Susan was taken back at the response Abby gave.

"I think I should go. I am wasting my time here," The pursed her lips stepping backwards to leave the room and ran upstairs to collect her stuff.

"Abby!" Susan called out as she followed by running up the stairs. "Please don't go!"


	4. IV

**-IV-**

"Abby!" Susan gasped out of breath after rushing up the stairs. She raised both hands up in front of herself "Please. Don't leave."

Abby ignored Susan as she was sorting through her bag.

"I am so sorry. It wasn't aimed at you at all. I would never say that to you, you had your reasons for it, my sister didn't" Susan placed her hand on top of Abby's. She continued, "If you go then it's your turn to run away from our problems."

"Yeah it may be easier to do that."

"What?" The blonde frowned.

"You know as well as I do that this thing between is so complicated, it's in fact screwing us both up."

"If we tried hard enough and get our heads straight about what we want deep down in our hearts," Susan stressed. "Then we wouldn't be screwed up."

"Yeah," Abby pursed her lips and scoffed out loud at what she remembered from Susan and Chloe's conversation downstairs.

"What?" Susan asked, surprised at Abby's sudden reaction.

"What I heard you saying to your sister."

"Oh you eavesdropped at every bit of the conversation?"

"Oh you are starting to look guilty Suse."

"I have nothing to be guilty about, I didn't say anything negative. I only explained what happened six…" Susan shuttered and shook her head " Seven months ago," Susan gasped to herself "God time has flown by."

"You said that we were going through a comfort phrase?"

Susan nodded.

"What got me is that you said that next year it might be all forgotten about and didn't mean a thing. What the hell that suppose to mean? Oh thanks I wasn't that important."

"Abby it wasn't like that. I should have rephrase that, it's only a figure of speech so Chloe could understand."

"Chloe will never understand. I will never understand."

"Never understand? Abby you are so unbelievable!" Susan frowned and opened her mouth slightly in disbelief. She couldn't find her words for a few seconds to continue. Eventually she found them and came out in a high tone. "I just don't know what to say especially what you put me through. I left because I couldn't put up with it all. Anyway why are we having this conversation? It's the same conversation over and over again about our feelings."

Susan sat down on the bed. She continued "Actually Abby…"

"So tell me what do you really want?" The brunette interrupted

The blonde shrugged. "Neither do you."

"Then if we both agree on that, what the hell are we doing?" Abby cocked her head side to side.

"Relying on each others friendship but…" Susan sighed "It's the closeness we have is severing what's between us."

"But I like the closeness…" Abby said with a little smile creeping on one side.

Susan quickly looked up at her. She half smiled "Abby. I think I know the whole problem is."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We are too frightened to accept that have been intimate with another woman, you know you and me," Susan pointed at Abby then herself. "I think we will have to accept that it has happened. I am happy to keep the whole thing a secret. Let's not be labelled what sexuality we are ok?"

Abby froze and looked at Susan. She pursed her lips and arched her brows with agreement. "You know what Susan? I am really glad we've had this conversation, it's kind of cleared the air between us."

"Not 100 per cent. It's getting there, still a lot of work needs to be done," Susan said.

"Yeah. I want to be with you, isn't that why I came all the way here?"

"Yeah, very flattering."

"You should be. I want it to work ok?"

"If you want it to work…" Susan stretched her arm out and grasped Abby's hand and asked with a sad smile. "Will you stay?"

"Only one condition."

"Yes ok, on what condition?"

Abby's eyes signalled to the bathroom and grinned "I want you to do the alphabet on me in the shower."

Susan raised her brows and grinned back.

Chloe's voice shouted from downstairs "Bye! I'm off to work, see you later." The door slammed.

"Well I guess it's just you and me then?" Abby raised her brows and smiled.

Susan smirked watching Abby walking towards her. Abby clung her arms round her neck.

"Well… Are we going to do it?" Abby smiled devilishly leaning in to kiss then nipped Susan's bottom lip and tugged it. Susan moaned at the little pain.

---

Susan slid the straps off Abby's shoulders and kissed the exposed flesh. She unclasped her bra and threw them on the floor. They clung naked together, enjoying the warmth of the embrace. Stroking their hands softly over each others soft skin.

"I've missed your touch Abby." Susan's voice was deep with desire. She impacted her lips against Abby's and kissed passionately that Abby nearly stumbled off balance.

Abby broke away and stepped in to the cubicle and stood under the running shower. She grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her in forcefully to join her and wrapped her arms round the blonde's waist. They kiss again under the hot spray.

Susan knelt down and Abby winced from the coldness of the bathroom tiles when she leaned her back against it and parted her legs. Susan held on to her hips as she leaned in between Abby's legs. Abby whimpered when Susan gently bites her clit. She then performed the alphabet on it with her tongue and sucked gently after every third letter. Susan slipped her own hand between her legs to stimulate herself. The brunette closed her eyes, entwined both hands in Susan's wet hair to keep her head in place and shuddered with arousal. Susan is almost drowning working on the brunette's desirable sex. The water sprayed against the brunettes arching body, ran down between her legs creating a waterfall into Susan's face.

"Uh-huh-h-h-huh!" Abby writhered uncontrollably clinging to the side as the waves of her orgasm ebbed. She bucked her hips trying to fight off the euphoria, still holding on to Susan's hair keeping her in place. Susan gasped out after working on herself too. Susan rose up after they both climaxed and ran both hands through her soaking wet hair. Abby gasped at Susan's eyes were piercing in a shade of emerald.

"I love your beautiful green eyes Susan," Abby clung her arms round her neck, cocked her head, smiling and moved in to kiss her. She mumbled against Susan's lips "Mmm that was mind blowing, your alphabet…"

---

"I want to check out Bloomingdale's and Macy's downtown Manhattan," Abby said, pulling up her jeans and zipped them up. They have just spent half an hour making love on the bed again after their shower session.

"Sure," Susan replied, spraying on perfume. "Perhaps later we could go ice skating later on, perhaps this evening."

"Are you sure Susan? You don't think you are going to slip and fall on the ice being pregnant?"

"Abby have you ever seen me skate?"

"Nope."

"Robin Cousins eat your heart out," Susan quoted

"Robin Cousins!" Abby gasped and laughed, "Gee…he's the 1980 Olympics ice skating champion. Ugh! Susan we are getting old."

Susan stifled a laugh and her cell phone rang. She flipped it open, looked at caller I.D. and answered it "Hi Chloe."

_"Hey Susie. Are you out? I just tried our home number but no answer."_

"We are just on our way out."

"_Hope you two have kissed and made up?"_ Chloe asked then laughed out loud, _"Yes literally KISS and MADE up."_

"Oh Chloe ha ha very funny, is there something you want?" Susan stood in front of the mirror and applied on the mascara.

"_Yeah we are short staffed today and I'm covering for someone, so I'm gonna home late. Would you pick little Susie up from school?"_

"Sure!" Susan chirped "We'll take her to the ice skating rink at the park."

_"Wow she would love that, see you later Susie, bye,"_

"Bye," Susan flipped the phone shut. "Hope you don't mind taking Susie ice skating?"

"No the more the merrier, It'll be fun." Abby sat on the bed pulling on her boots.

"I'll treat you lunch at Zarela's, the top Mexican restaurant in New York. I really fancy something spicy."

"Ooh you have an expensive taste, that sounds great. Aren't you spicy enough Susan?" Abby stuck out her tongue playfully.

Susan leaned down to kiss Abby and smiled. "Yeah… but you're worth it."


	5. V

**-V-**

"Years since I last came to New York," Abby muttered, looking out of her passenger window. Her eyes marvelled at New York's prominent buildings.

"Yeah" Susan replied who was driving her car through the busy roads of New York. "It's a bad idea to drive in, maybe we should have taken the subway, but… we've got to pick up Susie from school later."

Abby nodded still staring at the views.

"So Abby how's the ER?" Susan asked.

"Oh Susan, I don't really want to talk about work. I'm on vacation now."

"I need to know if things have been running ok?"

"Yeah it was until you left abruptly, your actions disrupted the smooth running of the place."

Susan winced with guilt. "I did have my reasons."

"Yeah you did. Shame you didn't deal with accordingly"

"I was upset ok? How many times I need to explain myself." The blonde slammed her hand on the steering wheel.

Abby jumped at Susan's reaction, she leaned over and patted on her thigh "It's ok, ok we know…"

"I guess I don't really need to ask, as I no longer work there." She snapped.

"Yes you do Susan"

"No I don't, I quit my position. Don't you remember?" She protested arching her brows.

"You know how stubborn Weaver is, I'm afraid she didn't take that for an answer."

"What you mean?" She shook her head.

"She knows where I've gone to look for you and she knows the reason for the short notice. She kept on asking about you"

"What does she care about me? Well… of course she's in love with me," The blonde shrugged.

"Susan. Kerry knows..." Abby pursed her lip and raised her brows.

Susan took her eyes of the road to quickly glance at Abby and frowned "What? You told her."

Abby shrugged "Well… Indirectly. I don't know it happened so quickly."

"Oh Abby!" Susan shouted with sheer frustration.

"What?" She shrugged again "I said to her that how dare she drove a vulnerable woman away. She just laughed saying you were capable sticking up for yourself. Then I blurted it out."

"And she changed her tune?" Susan halted the car at the lights.

"She never did. It gave her the biggest guilty conscience."

"Well if she lets you have a vacation straight away. She must have felt guilty." She said as she watched for the lights to change.

"Exactly."

"That means my position still there?"

Abby nodded "M-hmm"

"Oh god. I don't know. How can I face that lot after what I've done."

"Nobody cares what you done Susan. They are all seriously worried about you"

Susan wanted to cry after hearing this. They sat in silence the rest of the journey in to Manhattan. Susan drove to a parking lot and parked in a free space. Put the gears in park and turned off the engine. She just stared out in front as the guilt eating away inside her.

"Anyway shall we go to Bloomingdale's first?" Abby asked, unbuckling her seat belt. She noticed that Susan is nearly in tears and moved in towards her.

Susan nodded with her bottom lip quivering.

"It's ok honey" Abby reassured Susan giving her a hug.

---

"Oh I've got to try this top on, it's gorgeous," Abby shook her head with a smile. "I'll be back in a sec to try this on Suse."

"Ok," Susan nodded browsing through the racks. They are situated on the women's clothing floor.

Abby walked into the fitting area and raised her brows at how plush the stalls are, doors with locks on them. No flimsy curtains that you draw and still leave a gap on the other side. Abby took off her sweater, pulled on the glam top and left the stall to the shop floor. She then flaunted herself at Susan.

"Wow!" Susan grinned as she studied and thought how Abby looked great in that top. "You look well… HOT!"

Abby smiled "Thanks, I should be _hot_ if this priced at $125."

Susan gasped with her mouth hanging open. "God Abby!"

"Why don't you try one on?" The brunette asked, "You should check out the fitting rooms."

"Ok," Susan laughed, grabbing the top she was looking at before Abby came out. They both headed to the fitting area.

"In here," Abby pointed and entered the stall, where she was in earlier and Susan followed. Abby locked the door behind and Susan raised her brows in surprise. The brunette smiled playfully at the blonde.

"I know that look Abby," Susan commented on her mischievous smile.

"What look Susan?" She shook her head innocently.

Abby got hold of the bottom of the top to take it off. Before Abby managed to pull the top over her head, Susan moved in quickly to tickle her waist. Abby stumbled back and shrieked with laughter.

"Shush!" Susan had to laugh placing her hand over Abby's mouth to mute her loud laugh. She then carried on tickling her.

"God Susan stop!" Abby begged trying to defend herself in the corner. She couldn't find her breath when Susan continued to tickle her. She gasped, "It's hurts laughing!"

Abby managed to grab Susan's hands eventually after spending a moment wrestling away in the stall. They enlaced their fingers together. The brunette smiled at the giggling blonde after catching her breath. They gazed at each other's eyes lovingly. Susan then leaned in to kiss Abby and spent a moment brushing her lips against the brunette's luscious pout. She then travelled her lips down Abby's neck and along her exposed shoulders and back up to her lips again.

Abby wrapped her arms round Susan's neck and parted her mouth to deepen their kiss. While their lips intact and tongues exploring inside their mouths, Abby lifted on leg up to rest it on Susan's hip. Susan hooked her arm underneath her leg. Abby gasped when Susan pushed her against the wall to wedge her to support her weight and so she could wrap her other leg round the blonde's hips.

"Oh huh!" She moaned and threw her head back as the blonde bucked her hips rhythmically to apply pressure against the brunette's arousal. Abby gently tilted her head forward to kiss Susan again.

"Abby I can't hold on any longer," Susan mumbled in their kiss as her arms started to ache supporting the brunette up. Abby nodded in reply and lowered herself down to the bench. She pulled Susan down to straddle on to her lap. The brunette pulled the blonde's sweater over her head and with both hand she cupped Susan's large breasts to nuzzled her cleavage. She then hooked her arm round Susan's waist and lowered her down to the floor. The brunette is now hovering over the blonde. Susan pulled Abby down closer for her to lay on top of her then rolled Abby on to her back and parted open her legs to mould into her. They kiss and caress each other lovingly.

"I love you," Susan moaned in Abby's ear. "You are so good to me, coming all the way here to find me."

"I did it cos I love you… ok?" Abby murmured look up at Susan, running her fingers through the blonde's hair "Gee… Susan we can't get enough of each other."

"Mmm-hum." Susan nodded looking down.

"Our sex drive… well yes obviously cos we are now making out in the fitting stall!"

"Yeah and why not? We could make a milestone here. I could say Abby and I had sex in Bloomingdale's, New York!" Susan burst out laughing. "Can't help being horny can we?"

Abby nodded in reply. She grabbed Susan's butt with both hands and pulled her close to her arousal. Susan bucked her hips to created a friction by sliding up and down between Abby's legs.

"Aah-uh" The brunette signed out loudly from the stimulation. They carried on making love for a few minutes.

"Ugh god," Susan moaned again in Abby's ear from the pressure against her arousal. "These jeans are doing wonders here!" The blonde is referring to her snug jeans. The seam in the crotch is rubbing against her clitoris.

Abby started to giggle uncontrollably "You are funny. You are naughty Susan!"

"Yeah huh-huh-h-h!" Susan carried on moaning and groaning fighting the frenzy of her orgasm building up.

"Uh-h-h…God I feel naughty…" Abby gasped as she hung on to her moaning, she then broke out in her orgasm "Uh-h-h-h-huh!"

"Yeah you bad girl Abby," Susan sniggered after slapping the brunette's thigh. With her words cutting up from the panting, she continued "Making me… do it… with you in here. Oh!"

"Huh?" Abby jerked her head up playfully "You started it, you tickled and kissed me first."

"Still your fault… for turning me on… oh oh oh yes… yes…uh oooooooh!" Susan gasped and shuddered in her orgasm collapsing onto Abby.

"I don't need to do anything to turn you on," Abby ran her fingers through Susan's hair again. "And… You don't need to do anything to turn me on!"

"Can't you say something a little more romantic?" Susan grimaced, breathing heavily.

Abby raised her brows "How can I say something romantic when I can barely keep up with you, before I know it, you'll be wanting me in the ladies room again at the next department we set a foot in!"

"Yeah… sorry…it's my hormones," The blonde replied in a whiny tone, jerked her head up, resting her chin on Abby's cleavage to look at her, cocking it side-to-side "This whole pregnancy thing is turning me into a nympho."

Abby laughed again. "I thought you were anyway," She said jokingly. Susan playfully slapped Abby's thigh.

---

"Wow the food sounds amazing here," Abby said as her eyes marvelled at the mouth-watering menu. They sat in one of the top Mexican restaurant in New York surrounded by the colorful décor of the place, symbolizing Mexican art splashed all over the walls.

"The food _IS_ amazing" Susan answered and started to chuckle at herself.

"What's so funny Susan?" Abby looked up and grabbed the glass of cola to take a sip.

Susan shook her head and smirked "Nothing."

"Come on Susan tell me?"

"My jeans…"

"Ok," The brunette shook her head and rolled her eyes putting her glass down on the table.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." The blonde scolded.

Abby jerked her head up at Susan's response "Oh yes it was about earlier, in the fitting room. Sorry I'm quite fuzzy headed from the fortnight of exhaustion."

"No it wasn't about earlier."

"Tell me," Abby pursed her lips picking up her drink again.

"One of my favorite place to masturbate is while driving on the road" Susan said in an innocent tone.

Abby froze in the middle of sipping her drink after hearing this. "Really?" She chirped nearly choking then a big smile crept across her face.

"Yeah" Susan replied in an unenthusiastic way.

"Susan I had no idea that you are so horny!" She said sarcastically

"Well not getting what I need from a man…" Susan explained, she pointed at Abby "Well… before you and I got together. Oh god it's such a great release knowing that my jeans are perfect for it. I sit in a driving fashion and buck my hips back and forth so that the seams in the crotch rubs up against me, like I did in the fitting room earlier…"

Abby dropped her head forward to bury her face inside the menu to laugh.

Susan grinned at Abby and continued, "I undulate to make sure the magic spots are hit, I work it up and moan and groan as loud as I can, imagine the challenge is to keep driving in a normal fashion!" She laughed.

Abby shook her head laughing at her lover. "I can picture you swinging your head having an orgasm at the lights with other drivers watching by!"

Abby narrowed her eyes as an idea sprung up in her mind. She pursed lips again as she slipped her boot off her foot and raised it to place it on Susan's chair. Abby then continued laughing at Susan's naughtiness and unexpected surprise she is going to receive.

"Oh!" Susan gasped and jerked up in her seat after Abby rubbed her toes against the blonde's womanly desire.

"Will that be enough to keep you going?" Abby gave a devilish grin wiggling her toes firmly against Susan's crotch. Susan closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip and nodding gently.

"Are you ready to order?" Asked the waiter, suddenly appeared from nowhere and he frowned at Susan, wondering why she looking like that. "Are you ok Ma'am?"

"Oh. Yes" Susan opened her eyes wide and shook her head. She grabbed the menu and quickly glanced at it. She stuttered. "I'll have erm… the Chilaquiles for starters"

Abby buried her head in her menu again, sniggering.

Susan blushed brightly and twisted Abby's foot gently under table. She continued, "For main course, I'll have the Salmón al Chile Limón please."

"And you ma'am?" The waiter turned his head to look at the brunette.

Abby replied "Same again for the starter," She coughed trying to keep a straight face, still wigging her toes. She took a quick playful glance at the blonde before looking down at the menu. Susan took a hard swallow and grabbed Abby's foot. She gently massaged it with both hands. Abby pointed at the listed item, "For the main I'll have the Pollo Asado al Chiltepin please."

"And can we share the Ensalada Tropical please. Thank you," Susan smiled handing the menu to him and the waiter took the menu from Abby and left.

"You look so cute when you blush!" Abby chuckled.

"God he took me by surprise, how long was he stood there?" Susan asked then her cell phone rang. She removed it from her purse and answered it! "Hello?"

_"Hi Susie, It's Chloe."_

"Hi Chloe" Susan grinned forcefully.

_"I forgot to tell you it's Tuesday, it means that Susie has her friend Molly round for dinner."_

"Oh ok. That's fine Abby and I take her ice skating too."

_"Great and can you make sure those girls are fed please as I won't be back gone 7 pm."_

"No worries Chloe, They will be in good hands, see you later."

_"Bye."_

Susan hung up and shoved the phone back in her purse. "Susie has a friend comes to stay for dinner on Tuesday's"

"I guessed that, there would be an extra person?"

"Yeah they need feeding too."

"Susan you have no problems there, you are the kitchen wizard."

Susan grimaced "I don't think I want anything for dinner after eating here."

"Why don't we treat them a burger?" Abby chirped.

"Yeah," Susan nodded looking vague. "They will definitely love us if we do that."

Abby leaned forward and clasped her hand round Susan's. She cocked her head "Are you ok? You look at bit vague."

Susan shook her head "Yeah I'm ok. I guess I'm really hungry and blood sugar's low."

The waiter arrived at their table with the starter. He set them down on the table. Their eyes marvelled at the delicious looking food and tucked in.

"Mmm this is yummy Susan, you have made the perfect choice for lunch." Abby commented as she chewed on her food.

Susan smiled and nodded as she took a mouthful.

"Susan."

"Yep?" She looked up at Abby.

"I love you."

Susan rose up to lean over and daringly kissed Abby on the lips in public view. She gazed lovingly in her eyes "I love you too."


	6. VI

**-VI-**

Amidst the hustle and bustle of skyscrapers and crowded streets of New York, Abby, Susan and the girls arrive at the Central Park. They came straight from picking Susie and her friend Molly's from school.

They entered the popular Ice Skating rink. Their attention were cued on the music playing across the ice as skaters find their own rhythm circling the rink and Children steal the scene with their colorful padded snowsuits, knit hats and mittens. Abby's eyes marvelled at the skyscrapers of midtown Manhattan providing the spectacular backdrop for the skaters.

The group gathered around on the rink side. Little Susie puts on her skates, she looked nervously at the group of boisterous teenagers at the other side of the rink tormenting a couple of other kids. Abby glanced down at Susan's niece and noticed her reaction.

"Take no notice of them, I'll look after you" Abby smiled and winked, grasping the 10 year olds hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

Susie smiled back. She watched Abby sitting down next to Susan to put her skates on and turned to Molly "Auntie Susie used to take me skating all the time when I was a baby."

"Wow I wish I had an auntie like yours. My mom first took me when I was 4," Molly said slipping on her gloves. She paused to think and asked, "Why Auntie Susie take you all the time and not your mom?"

"Mom was sick," She answered.

Susan looked up at the girls when she over heard the conversation then exchanged glances with Abby.

"Oh I'm sorry, why was your mom sick?" Molly asked look sympathetically.

"Oh she was just sick," She nodded.

"But how sick?" Susie's friend questioned her out of curiosity.

"I dunno" Susie shrugged, then she turned to her Aunt "Why was Mom sick?"

Susan raised her brows and cleared her throat. She didn't know what to answer as Chloe asked her to promise not to say anything to Susie. She told her a white lie to protect her from the truth "Well… erm your mom was tired out and stressed. People have to go away to get themselves better."

Susie frowned at her Aunt who is smiling awkwardly. She grabbed Molly's hand "Come on let's skate!"

Abby and Susan watched the girls skate off. Susan sighed with guilt "God I hate lying to my niece."

Abby pursed her lips. "She will know sooner or later… the truth…"

"Yes I have the urge to tell her the truth but it's not my place to say."

Abby nodded and placed her hand on Susan's lap. "Yes I understand what you mean but a child is not as innocent as you think. Kids these days know a lot more than we did, you know… like facts of life because it is not a taboo subject"

"Yeah absolutely and they are too exposed about things especially with the Internet giving out accessible information."

"Yup," the brunette nodded and rose up on her feet. She extended her arm out to Susan.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Susan shook her head reaching out to clasp her hand onto Abby's and pulled herself up onto her feet too.

"I don't know Susan," Abby chuckled "Every conversation escalates to another subject."

"Will you hold my hand while we skate?" Susan asked slipping on her gloves.

Abby frowned "I thought you were an expert skater?"

"I am Abby. I just want to hold you, touch you because…" Susan grinned and fluttered her eyes at Abby "I love you."

"Aww, Suse." Abby felt touched at that "I love you too," She leaned to kiss Susan but stopped before their lips met. The brunette cleared her throat "Ah. We better not!"

They both blushed in unison.

"That was close!" The blonde stifled a laugh. She grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her onto the rink.

"Whoa Susan steady on!" Abby yelled nearly losing her balance.

"I thought you could skate?"

"I can… I wasn't ready…"

_---_

_Half an hour later…_

A small boy cried in shock when one of the teen thugs deliberately knocked him. He laughed in his face and swore him. His friends were laughing too. Abby and Susan witnessed this. The blonde scoffed at the sight.

"I'll go and see to him," Susan decided to skate up to the boy.

"Ok, I'll take care of the girls." Abby nodded and skated towards Susie and Molly.

"Pick on someone your own size loser!" Susan yelled at the thug. She bent over to help the sobbing boy up. "You ok?"

The boy whimpered. "No, my arm hurts."

"You want me to look at for you?"

A woman came up to them, unsteadily on the ice. "This is my son, you ok sweetie? I'll take care him." The woman ushered her son off the rink without having the courtesy to thank Susan.

Susan nodded and forced a grin. She said sarcastically "Thank you mam for helping my son up," She scoffed again.

"Oh my god!" Abby gasped after seeing the thug skating at a high speed, targeting for Susan, she is unaware until the brunette yelled. "Susan watch out!"

"What? Oh!" Susan felt the impact before she had the chance to turn around. Before she knew it. The thug sent her flying off her feet and then her body hit to the icy ground.

"Ouch!" Susan winced, as she slid across the rink. "Ugh!"

"Oh my god Susan are you ok?" Abby asked worriedly as she rushed to her nearly slipping herself trying to catch up with her. Susan still sliding along. She put her hands out flat on the surface to stop herself. A male passer by witnessed all this and rushed along too.

"Yeah I think so," She nodded gritting her teeth in pain.

"Hey you ok?" The man asked, nearly slipped as he squatted down to her side.

Susan turned her head to look at the man. She nodded, sitting upright rubbing her back.

"Do you want me to see if you are ok?" He said, "I'm a doctor."

"So are we!" Susan tried to laugh off the pain and studied this guy thinking how handsome he was, especially his striking blue eyes.

"Do you want to get checked over at the hospital?"

"No I'm fine," The blonde shook her head and her eyes never left him since she her first look. "Just a bruise."

"Ok," He smiled shyly and stretched out his hand. "Let me you help you up."

Abby raised her brows at the pair gazing at each other. She muttered to herself "Get a room," She extended her hand out too.

Susan grabbed hold of both of Abby and the man's hand and rose up unsteadily. She winced at the soreness on her backside. "Thanks."

"I don't think you should do any more skating Susan," Abby raised her brows with disparagement worrying that she might harm the baby.

Susan nodded "Ok. I'll go sit down."

"I'll take care of Susie and Molly. Ok?" Abby skated off to meet the girls who still are whizzing round the rink.

"Those your daughters?" He asked then realized that he hasn't introduced himself. "Oh sorry…I'm Robert."

"Susan, nice to meet you" She grinned as she shook his hand and replied to his question. "No, the strawberry blonde is my niece, she's with her friend. I don't have any children… yet" She walked unsteadily on the slippery surface. "I've been staying at sisters a few weeks. I'm on vacation."

Susan sat down and scoffed in disbelief at the teenagers. She said, "Why don't the attendants remove those horrible trolls?"

"They dare not..."

Susan swung her head and frowned, "Why?"

"If they do that they would face consequences like trashing the place up in the middle of the night. This has happened to another rink."

Susan shook her head. "Get the police to sort it out."

He answered "They are working on it, anyway it's not my worry because tomorrow is my last day in New York. So… I am making the most of it in this beautiful park. I'm moving. I've a taken up a higher position at another hospital. I am a Paediatric doctor."

"That's great, where are you moving too?" She asked.

"I'm moving to Chicago."

Susan froze in shock as the one in a million chance of bumping into someone who was moving to her home city.

"Are you ok?" He frowned

"Well…" Susan had to laugh rubbing her backside. "That's where a live!"

"Chicago, really?" He laughed in surprise.

They look at each other and smiled. Susan bowed her head to hide her blush.

Robert's pager bleeped and he removed it from his pocket.

"No rest for the wicked" He signed, "I got to go, I'm needed."

"Ok," Susan nodded watching him get up on his feet.

Robert smiled nervously and fidgeted as if he was too nervous to say something. Susan looked up at him and she wanted to laugh as she can guess what he might ask.

"I erm…" Robert shrugged and slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He removed his business card. "If you are free sometime back in Chicago, I was wondering if you like to meet up for a drink. Sorry… no offence if you already have a boyfriend."

"Thank you," Susan took the card. "Well nice meeting you."

"Yeah nice meeting you too." He smiled, staring into Susan's beautiful green eyes.

"Oh yes…" Susan woke up from the stare "Thank you for helping me up over there."

"No worries."

Robert left the rink. Abby skidded on her skates and stopped in front of Susan view.

"What did he give you? His number?" Abby questioned.

"To be honest yes."

"Oh? That means you have pulled then? Gee thanks!"

Susan sighed and explained to Abby what his situation was, about moving to Chicago. After, Susan looked down at her watch and suggested that it was time for them to go and get dinner…

_---_

_Late Evening_

Susan was lying in bed with one arm over her head staring at the ceiling. She didn't notice Abby crawled under the covers. Abby straddled on Susan's hips and leaned over to cup her face with both hands then gently brushed her lips against hers. The brunette broke away to gaze in to the blonde's green eyes and smiled at her before kissing again.

Abby licked Susan's lips for invitation to plunged her tongue softly in her mouth to deepen their kiss. Abby gently slid her hand all over Susan's breasts, stomach and hips tracing her feminine curves. Then stretched her legs out from straddling to completely lie on top of Susan, hooking her hand round the blonde's thigh and traced her touches along her smooth legs. The brunette travelled her lips down the blonde's neck and paused to realize that Susan wasn't making any effort.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked with a frowned

"Yeah, why?"

"You just… erm not affectionate."

"I'm just tired Abby."

"But Susan whether you are tired or not, you always make an effort to make love."

"I'm sorry Abby, my ass is killing me and I am so sore!"

"You seem more distracted actually."

"What?" Susan shook her head.

Abby pulled away and threw herself over to her side of the bed and sighed loudly. "Susan, if you don't want to make love to me just say so!"

Susan doesn't reply.

"I know what's up with you," Abby turned to lie on her side and rest her head on her hand "You can't get that guy out of your head."

"What guy?" She shook her head again.

Abby scoffed "Oh don't give me that innocent look Susan!" Abby scoffed "I am not stupid, you should see your face when you saw him, could have formed icicles on your face the way you drooled at him."

"Abby don't be silly."

"Come on Susan, admit it you were attracted to the guy."

"Well yes he was nice. But that doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Yes but thing is, our relationship would not last as long if you had one with him."

"What you mean by that?"

"Well…" Abby shrugged. "If we stick together we might turn into full blown lesbians."

"I'll never be a lesbian Abby, I don't fancy women and you're the only one that I do, so that doesn't count."

Abby chuckled in disbelief.

"Gee Abby, I'm getting tired of conversations about our sexuality."

"Well Susan you will have to accept it. If we finish up together forever, we are lesbians. That's all to it" Abby smiled wryly at Susan who scoffed in disbelief. She forced a big grin and mimics Susan's smoky voice "Hi I'm Doctor Lewis and I'm a lesbian."

"Oh Abby shut up!" Susan moaned turning to her side facing away from Abby nearly taking all the quilt cover with her.

"Suit yourself."

Susan grumbled "Night."

"Night."

---

Early morning winter sun penetrated through the gaps of the bedroom curtains. The rays shone directly on Abby's eyes woke her up. After a goodnight's sleep Abby felt good and sexy. She glanced at Susan, still fast asleep then pulled back the covers and kissed Susan's exposed stomach. Susan moaned in her sleep when she felt Abby's lips brushing against her skin. Abby hovered over Susan, face to face and lowered herself on to her.

"Morning" Abby smiled watching Susan flicker her eyes open. "It's 9.30."

"Morning"

"Are you in a better mood this morning?"

"What you mean?"

"Well you were off-ish last night"

"Abby I told you I was tired, ok? Yeah I am a lesbian…" She chuckled.

"Ok…" Abby laughed and leaned in, pressed a kiss on Susan's lips. Susan gripped Abby's hips with both hands and parted her legs open for the brunette to rest her stomach into Susan's sex. Abby smiled at Susan's invitation and hearing the blonde moan pleasurably when the brunette applied pressure against her clit. Susan wetness smeared against Abby's stomach when she rhythmically moved herself up and down her.

"God Susan, you're so wet?"

"Yeah I am? Weird I am not that aroused as I've just woken up"

"Oh gee thanks" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Oh Abby you turn me on alright but I am flooding here" Susan explained, smiled as she looked up at Abby.

Abby rose up by pushing herself up with her arms to moved along to be positioned directly face to face with Susan. Abby arched her back in to look down to watch herself lowering her sex against Susan's. Suddenly Abby eyes widen at the sight.

"Oh my god!" Abby gasped and panicked "Susan, look!"

Susan frowned "What?"

"You're bleeding!"

"Oh my god!" Susan gasped looking down. Her eyes widen at the sight of Abby's tummy covered in blood "The baby!"

"We need to get you to the hospital now" Abby rose up and got off the bed. She quickly rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"Oh god I've lost the baby!" Susan cried, she froze on the bed covering her eyes.

"Not necessary Susan, that's why we should get you there to get checked out" She reassured her lover, wiping the blood off.

Susan started to breathe heavily at the shock and fear…


	7. VII

**-VII-**

The Sonographer frowned as she finished her procedure, performing the ultrasound on Susan's tummy. Her expression had put Susan at unease as she feared for the worst as the policy that they are not allowed to discuss and show the screen. They leave it to doctor.

"That is it for now" She wiped off the gooey gel smeared all over of Susan's stomach "I will give these to the doctor and will discuss the outcome with you" The sonographer left the room.

"It's frustrating not knowing, now I can see how people are feeling when we do this" Abby commented.

"Oh god!" Susan sighed as pulled down her surgical gown to cover her exposed stomach as she lay there chewing her bottom lip worriedly.

Abby quickly glanced at the state of her lover, "God Susan I have never seen you look so worried."

"I am! Wouldn't you be?" She replied softly. "I was just getting used to the idea being a mother."

Abby nodded.

"Oh god Abby," Susan trying to hold her emotions, stopping herself from breaking down in tears. The tears came away anyway. She whimpered, "I don't want to lose this baby."

"Me neither," Abby rose up on her feet and stepped forward to clasp Susan's hand and gripped them firmly. With her free hand Abby grazed her thumb to wipe away the tears from Susan's cheek and kissed her on the forehead "I'm sure everything's ok"

"I hope so! Why does everyone say that? Everything going to be alright I don't think everything going to be ok," She snapped.

Abby arched her brows at Susan's response.

"Oh I'm sorry," Susan rubbed her hand on her forehead. She sniffled and took a hard swallow, "No one wants hear negativity. I'm just so wound up"

"You have every reason to be," She cocked her head forward. Abby gazed in to Susan's eyes. "Just relax, ok?

Susan nodded with a sad smile. Abby leaned in to kiss her. Their lips locked for a few seconds until Abby broke away when they heard someone enter the room. She coughed to clear her throat and ran her fingers through her dark hair, briefly paced round the room before seating herself again.

"Right… Susan Lewis? I'm Miss Coombs" She introduced herself, looking all enthusiastic and excited. She glanced at the chart. "I see you had PV bleeding when you woke up this morning? Oh sorry I should have spoken that in plain English. You know what it is?"

Susan grunted "Yes," She blew out air as she feeling anxious as her patience is running out on wanting the results of the scan.

"Ok this isn't a rare thing to happen in the first trimester. I can explain the whole thing?"

"No," Susan replied in a low tone looking at the ceiling. She anxiously said, "I want to know the result of the scan."

"Ok, well Dr Plaza will be here very shortly, she just dealing with another patient. I am a Med student. Do you want to know what one is?"

Abby top lip curled up and frowned in disbelief, she couldn't believe on hearing this. She thought Susan would kick her up the ass if she were one of theirs.

"No," Susan raised her brows, thinking the same as Abby and quickly glanced at her lover. Shook her head gently.

Coombs looked at Abby and shrugged her shoulders "Does she not want to know anything?"

"No, obviously not." Abby chirped in her reply. Blinked hard at the young woman in her wry smile.

"Don't talk about me like if I am not here!" The blonde snapped, took herself by surprise at the sudden outburst. Blamed it on the pregnancy hormones.

"Well Miss or Mrs Lewis, it would be easier if you could communicate about this whole procedure?"

"I am not a Miss or a Mrs ok? I am a Doctor."

"Oh? Wow!" She grinned excitedly "What you specialized in?"

"I'm Chief of Emergency medicine." Susan replied with a deadpan expression.

"Wow! I'll just see if Dr Plaza is available now… oops!" She yelped as the chart slipped out off her hand when she waved it. She bent over to collate the paper work scattered all over the floor. Susan sighed and covered her eyes whilst Abby just sniggered.

Before Coombs managed to leave the room and opening the door she instantly bumped into another woman. "Oh sorry!" She giggled.

"That's ok," The short Mexican doctor pouted and rolled her eyes at the clumsy med student. Took the chart from her and entered the room.

"Gee Susan is she on this planet?" Abby smiled wryly. Susan had to laugh.

"Hello I am Dr Plaza" She greeted with a smile.

"Hi" Abby and Susan said in unison.

She dragged a stool from behind and seated herself then glanced at the notes. "Doctor Lewis, PV bleeding…erm…Gestation 10 weeks…" She sighed in disbelief as she leafed through the paperwork, realizing the med student hasn't provided the vital information about Susan's problem.

"She didn't write much Doctor," Susan grinned forcefully "I think she was so overwhelmed at the fact being a med student."

"You are not wrong there. It is her first week and I have never met one like her." She rolled her eyes and smiled "I am very sorry."

"No worries."

"Well I'll go through what I have here and you tell me anything that's missing. I will perform another scan."

"But I thought the sonographer just done it. Oh god… I need a pee! I have had this full bladder for an hour or so."

"Well I am doing a second opinion as she couldn't see anything. I'm sorry you will have to cross your legs a little longer Susan… Can I call you Susan?" She saw the blonde nodded and glanced at her tummy. "You look a little big for 10 weeks, maybe you are a lot further in the pregnancy as you think you are…"

"Oh?" Susan pursed her lips. "Well I haven't had a booking in scan yet. I am going by my LMP date."

"I'll do it today and forward the relevant information to your OB doctor…" Dr Plaza nodded and looked down at the chart again "Dr Coburn… Ok…The PV bleeding could have been caused by the knock at the ice skating rink?"

"That's all we can think of…"

"So there were any other activities you have done that may have caused any strain or over did anything like lifting something heavy?"

Susan paused when she realized that she did do something else. "Erm. Yes…" She quickly glanced at Abby, remembering their encounter in the fitting room at Bloomingdale's. The brunette raised her brows and her eyes raced round the room after guessing what her lover thought, "I did a bit of heavy lifting."

"What did you lift?"

"Do I really have to tell you?" Susan said awkwardly.

The young doctor tucked her dark hair behind her ear. "Ok what was the weight of the object?"

Susan thought to herself _Object? Yeah Abby was my sex object! Ugh my hormones again!_ She shook her head and shrugged "About 150 lbs I dunno."

Abby bowed her head and trying to work out the equivalent of weight "Pounds" in to "Stones". She shot Susan with a glaring look, gasped and mouthed at Susan who is smirking "I'm not that heavy, you b….!"

The young doctor frowned with puzzlement. "Oh gee…you should know that you should avoid heavy lifting Susan?"

Susan drawled, "I know but…" She shook her head gently "The situation was so urgent it couldn't be avoided." Both Abby and Susan couldn't resist the lustful moment they had.

Abby's elbows rested on the couch with her hand covering her eyes, trying to hide the embarrassment and laughter.

"Can you lift your gown up please, I want to scan your abdomen." She asked.

Dr Plaza pulled the ultrasound trolley closely to herself and blew away her bangs away from her eyes as she looked at the screen. She started tapping away on the keyboard. She reached for the transductor probe, pulled it towards herself and placed it on the bed. She tapped away again on the keyboard inputting details. She paused for a second and picked up another transductor probe.

"Actually I will perform the transvaginal ultrasound first so can you please relax when I insert this in to you." Dr Plaza lubes the probe and inserted in Susan and continued to perform the internal ultrasound procedure. "Tell me if it ever hurts?"

"Will we get to see the baby this time when you do the abdo ultrasound?" Susan asked in frustration. "I really want to have a glimpse of our little one pretty please!"

"Yes you will… soon hopefully," Plaza replied concentrated looking at the screen. Hearing Susan saying 'Our little one' crossed her mind, she thought in her own language _Estan juntas ellas? Awwww, hacen una bella pareja..._

"Thank you!"

Dr Plaza withdrew the probe out from Susan. "That looks fine and I'll do the abdo now."

The young doctor squeezes a warm gooey jelly all over Susan's belly. She grabbed the transductor and placed it on the little bump and with one hand busily tapping away on the keyboard and the other, steering it around vigorously to pick up a clear picture on the screen.

"You can have look when I have found the abruption, strong heart beats," Dr Plaza narrowed her eyes focusing on the screen. She muttered to herself "There… I have found it."

"It's placental abruption isn't it?" Susan asked.

"Yes," She replied "I'm afraid the knock at the rink has caused the slight tear from the uterine wall. The rest of the womb is fine. Anyway you can look now, you are in for a surprise."

Abby rose up from her seat and walked round to take look at the screen. Dr Plaza pointed at the foetus.

"Oh yeah," Abby smiled. Susan fidgeted eagerly as she is desperate to look. The young doctor pointed at the screen again. "Oh god!" Abby gasped and quickly put her hand in front of her mouth.

"What is it?" Susan asked worriedly.

Abby looked at Susan with her hand still in place in front of her mouth.

"Abby! What is it? She panicked looking at her lover then looked at Dr Plaza "Doctor! Tell me?"

Abby removed her hand and grinned, "Susan, I would like to announce that you are having twins!"

"Huh?" She frowned, as it didn't quite register what Abby just told her. Dr Plaza turned the monitor to show her the evidence on the screen with her other hand still in place on top of her bump holding onto the transductor. Susan gasped "Oh!"

"Susan your actual gestation is 12 weeks and 3 days."

Susan just sat there gob smacked until she found her words again, "Really that far! On my second trimester… God I must have got pregnant straight away just after I got back together with Chuck."

"Congratulations on the extra surprise Susan!" Dr Plaza smiled.

"Thank you and thank you Doctor."

"You are very welcome." She rose up on her feet and picked up her chart. "Just before I go and get the discharge letter I wanted to mention… well as you know the situation with this problem? Bed rest for a next two days."

Susan nodded.

Dr Plaza continued "And erm. I am afraid no sexual intercourse for two weeks."

Abby smirked as she daringly said "Does that includes sex with a woman?"

"Abby!" Susan jaw dropped to the floor and elbowed her.

Dr Plaza paused and blushed at the un-expecting question and surprised herself that she was right, they are together. She stuttered, "Well…yes you can carry on… unless if you don't… don't… use…"

"Strap-on?" Abby laughed, interrupted the embarrassed young doctor.

"Erm. Yes," The young doctor blushed again. "Will be back shortly with your discharge letter." She left the room quickly.

"Abby!" Susan snorted.

"She kind of reminds me of our Neela" Abby commented.

"Yeah and a bit of you too Abby," Susan answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah the pouting and eyes rolling expression." Susan laughed and paused for a few seconds to let her news sink in. "Oh god I can't believe I am having twins!"

Abby smiled and clasped Susan's hand "Yes!"

"I am so lucky to have you… being there for me."

"Being there… giving you lots of lovin'."

"Yeah," Susan sighed blissfully and leaned to kiss. "I love you Abby."

Abby pulled away to gaze in to Susan's eyes, "I love you too, we'll just do fine Suse!"

Abby hands cupped Susan's face to kiss again, their lips brushing together. She pressed her tongue to part Susan's mouth. Susan moaned, savouring Abby's exploring tongue. Abby moaned too when Susan's returned the favor. Susan broke away and looked at Abby sympathetically, "I'm sorry Abby I really need to pee!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
